1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a process to improve the reception capability of receivers of radio signals, so that reception, analysis or interpretation of the radio signals which they are expecting are improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention generally relates to a process for operating at least one receiver of radio signals, in particular a superheterodyne receiver or a super-regenerative receiver, able to be arranged in the electromagnetic field of at least one radiating means of a facility or apparatus, in particular an electrical, electronic or electromechanical facility or apparatus which is not destined to transmit.
The said facilities or apparatuses may consist in particular of switches, taken in their general sense, such as microprocessors, transistors, triacs, thyristors, relays or any other facility belonging to an electrical or electronic circuit or an installation, especially when they operate or radiate by periodic pulses.
The said facilities or apparatuses can also consist of super-regenerative receivers, the latter having the particular feature of radiating electromagnetic energy on their nominal frequency via their antenna. It is desirable, in this particular case, to make two or more receivers share the same nominal frequency or close nominal frequencies, without these receivers blinding one another or disturbing one another. It is also desirable that the process may also be used in the case of coupling by conduction or induction between a receiver and a facility generating interference on the nominal frequency of this receiver or on its intermediate frequency.